On My Knees
by RZZMG
Summary: Draco Malfoy's role as double-agent for the Order has put him & Hermione Granger into close contact for the last 4 years, turning them into unwitting allies. The secret attraction between them finally reaches a boiling point... Romance-Hot Shag! Story won 1st Place for "HOTTEST SMUT SCENE" at the 2012 Spring Round of the HP Fanfic Fan Poll Awards-see profile for details. COMPLETE!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**This is a tribute story to all of my friends with November birthdays, including (in alphabetical order): Cullen's Pet, Leopion, MicekMucek, MiHnn, PhoenixPixie, Reas1002, Unseenlibrarian**

**Hope you all enjoy! Please review and let me know, yeah?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **"Harry Potter" belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I do not own the story or any of its characters, nor do I profit in any way from the use of said characters and situations in this writing.

**Story Details:** A/U, War-time. Canonical up to the end of "The Half-Blood Prince," but after that, it's an entirely different world. The war has drug on, and Draco Malfoy has become a double-agent like Severus Snape and becomes a member of the Order of the Phoenix after his parents are murdered by Voldemort. He occasionally comes to Grimmauld Place with news, sometimes staying over. Characters are a bit OOC (out-of-character) as a result of the plot.

**Timeline:** 2001

**Main Characters (by alphabetical order, last name):** Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy's role as double-agent, spying for the Order against Voldemort, has put him and Hermione Granger into close contact for the last four years, turning them into unwitting allies. The secret attraction between them finally reaches a boiling point one mid-October evening…

**Rating: MA+/NC-17 **(_very_ explicit heterosexual consensual oral sex and sexual intercourse – unapologetic smut with very little plot!)

* * *

_**ON MY KNEES **_

**BY: RZZMG**

* * *

_**Grimmauld Place – Middle Bedroom, Third Floor**_

_**18 October, 2001**_

Her skin is softer than I'd dreamed, and her eyes are naughtier than I could have ever imagined. And her mouth… God, her mouth! She's more wicked a temptress than I'd expected from Gryffindor's swotty little Princess.

This is my greatest fantasy come true: I'm sitting on the edge of the guest bed, and she's on her knees before me, between my legs. How the hell did I get so fucking lucky?

As if she's read my thoughts, she gives me a slumberous, sensual smile and her lips part over the head of my throbbing cock. Taking me into the cavern of her hot, moist mouth, she glides that velvet tongue of hers along the bottom and an uncontrollable moan rumbles through my chest. She whimpers at the sound and grips my hips, digging her sharp, little nails into the skin, and that bit of pain causes me to unconsciously jerk forward. The stroke sinks in to the back of her throat, but she takes it without complaint, relaxing her jaw and letting me in.

"That's it, Granger. Swallow me down," I encourage her. "Take me as deep as you can."

Her husky moan vibrates up my shaft as she withdraws and sinks back down with just the perfect pressure, establishing a rhythm that is sure to break me at any moment. I've never been this aroused or this desperate for a witch. The heat running through my veins is pure liquid fire, and my heart speeds up, pounding behind my ribs. My pre-come is flowing like honey as I grow impossibly harder. I can see it wet the edges of her lips, and feel the slickness combine with her saliva.

"So good," I croon, leaning back on my palms, widening my legs, and thrusting gently upwards with small tensing of my lower abs and arse. "Oh, yeah, suck my cock with that sinful mouth of yours, sweetness."

I feel her teasing chuckle shoot straight down my length, causing my bollocks to tighten up. Her reddened lips stretch wide around my engorged length as she takes me as far as she can. Her tongue flicks around my tip and tickles the underside of my cock on every pull out, before she sinks back down.

Very quickly, her tricks spell my doom. "I'm going to come," I warn her, even as I hope she decides not to stop and to let things take their natural course.

She hums and drops back down, taking me back into her convulsing, soft throat and tightening around me. My hands tighten in her hair as its clear she's made her decision, and it's exactly what I'd hoped and wanted and _needed_. My hips surge upwards to meet her tight lips and her milking mouth as she sucks with greedy abandon.

"Ah, fuck!" I shout, feeling the lava boil up through the thick stalk of my flesh and the explosion pour out from deep inside the heart of me. I fall off the edge of sanity into the rapture. She stills as my come pulses across her tongue in powerful spurts and I cry out above her. Hot, silky liquid dribbles between her clamped lips as I keep ejaculating until I feel as though I am drained and I couldn't possibly give anymore. I've never come so hard or so much.

When the shudders finally ease, my brain goes blank. All I can do is fall back into the mattress and stare at the ceiling. One thought rolls around in my skull: I just received the blow of my life from the one woman in the world I'd tried desperately to keep at a distance for too many years - the one woman in the whole sodding universe that I should never have fallen in love with and did.

Hermione Granger had me on my knees for her now, and she didn't even know it.

But she would… in a few minutes, once I recovered.

_**XXDMHGXX**_

His rich, creamy seed is a unique combination of salty and sweet, with a hint of bitter as it slides across my tongue and down my throat. I capture as much of it as I can, savouring it, trying to hold the memory of this moment in my mind forever.

He'd finally let go and let this happen between us. _Finally. _The tension between Draco and I had been building for the past four years, since he'd first come to Harry with Snape, and they'd both offered their services to the Order to act as spies. Hate had morphed into respect then, and over time, it had grown into more…

If Draco hadn't known how much I loved him before, surely he would get the clue now.

Leaning back, I wipe his excess come from my chin and lips with a swipe of my fingers, and then shakily get to my feet. I wait, but there is no further comment from him.

_Say something,_ I will, but his eyes are closed. Oddly, he looks at peace.

Had my surrender all been in vain? Had I just made a mistake of epic proportions? Had the power shifted between us now that I'd gotten on my knees for him? Had I made myself somehow unequal in this emotional game of dodge we've been playing with each other for years? I know that I'm still green when it comes to relationships, but well, I was so _sure_ about Malfoy's feelings - which is why I'd come in here looking for him less than an hour ago. After all, Ginny had stated that he watched me everywhere I went, and just last month, he'd given me a birthday gift: a book from his private library at home that he'd thought I'd enjoy. A person wouldn't do such things if they didn't have feelings for you, right?

Perhaps I've misjudged after all, though, for Draco isn't even acknowledging me now. Oh, Godric, had he _dismissed_ _me_ in his head now that he'd…?

Feeling the heat of embarrassment flood my cheeks and burn my eyes until they water, I turn for the door, intending on making a quick get-away. I get three steps when his voice halts me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

My heart pounds in my ears and up my throat, choking off any possibility of reply.

"We're not done yet," he firmly states. "Come back here."

I turn, fighting off a bout of shyness.

He sits up, and pulls off his jumper, tossing it aside.

"Take your clothes off," he commands and gives me a smoldering look between dark gold eyelashes. When I don't move to comply, admittedly afraid of the lusty glint in his eye, he gives me his patented smirk – the one that melts my knickers every time it appears. "Don't chicken out now, Granger."

He always knows just the right buttons to hit.

I turn and begin stripping, refusing to be cowed by his words or stopped by the trembling fear in my belly. Clothes pile up to either side of us. As his pants hit the floor, my panties skim free of my knees and end up around my ankles. I step out of them and towards him.

His arms reach out and pull me in. With a smooth turn, I'm on my back and he's leaning over me. There are few preliminaries as he nudges between my legs and mounts me. I feel him against my inner thigh, as hard as he was before I went down on him. His fingers slide between my drenched, fleshy lips; I've been ready for him since I first took him out of his trousers and got a good look.

"So wet, sweetness," he purrs against my lips, teasing me. "Is this all for me?"

"Mmmm," I hum, my brain going dumb to anything but the pleasure and the moment.

He thrusts two fingers into my aching channel, twists them, and curls them as he draws them out, causing them to tickle the upper lip inside. I can't help the moan that slips past my teeth and my knees quake in response.

"Tell me what you want," he bids, tracing my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, even as his fingers reenter me and do the slow twisting, curling, tickling thing again. "You want me to fuck this sweet, wet pussy? You want me so deep inside you that I'll never let go? That's what's going to happen if I take you today, Granger. I'll make you _mine_, and I won't let go. Malfoys don't give up the things they cherish, and they don't share them either. Understand?"

I nod to all his questions and demands, afraid that if I open my mouth, I'll shout my responses. It feels too good what he's doing to me, and this is what I've wanted since I first realized that I was seriously falling in love with him over a year ago.

"Put your mouth and hands on me, and open up," he instructs, and I do everything he wants. Spreading my legs wide, I tilt my pelvis up for his penetration. At the same time, my arms encircle his neck, and my lips part for his kiss. My heart, like my body, lets itself become unguarded and exposed. I give him everything.

Hunger consumes me as he steals my breath in a kiss that sears me to my soul. His hands grip my hips, and with a slow, steady precision, the head of his cock parts my slick lower lips, sinking into the heated depths. He stretches me by inches as he works his length inside with torturous, forging strokes. The tight tissues part for him, letting him into the secret depths.

"Bloody hell, sweetness, you've got the tightest, hottest little pussy," he whispers around kisses that are just as conquering in their leisurely claim.

A whimper escapes my throat at his sexy profanity, and at the feel of him finally burying himself to the hilt in me. I'm filled with him, and it feels better than anything I've ever known.

"Draco," I whisper his name between pulls of our lips, digging my nails into his shoulders. "Love me."

He groans, and his hips begin moving, establishing a steady, controlled pistoning action that's strong, allowing for complete strokes that pull him out to the tip, only to plunge back inside to the end of his shaft with each rhythmic thrust forward.

"Yes, _yes!_" I chant, riding the pleasure he brings, feeling my heart fill up with it.

This is what I'd risked everything for. I pray on my spiritual knees to keep it for a lifetime.

___**XXDMHGXX**_

"Deeper, harder," my Mistress commands, lifting her pelvis to meet me on every stroke forward, taking me as much as I'm taking her. I give her what she wants, a slave now to all her needs.

Resting my weight forward onto my palms and arching my back, I let my hips drive with increasing ferocity into her, holding nothing back. My cock is heavy with blood and desperation, and the wet slap of our meeting flesh becomes as loud as our panting breaths. The bed creaks beneath us, and I know it will be heard elsewhere in the house, but at that moment, I don't care. I've wanted this for too long to be worried about the end effect of our relationship on the other Order members, especially Pothead and Weasel.

Let them all scream - both sides of this bloody war. Granger is _mine._

"Hermione," I moan her name against her mouth as I take her lips again, feeling my second climax upon me any moment now. She's so slick that it's like sliding through a tunnel of warm silk. My thighs are shaking from the effort of holding off for her. I want to feel her cunt tighten and ripple around me. "Come for me, sweetness. Hurry."

Her cider-dark eyes widen as we lock gazes and I watch her come apart under me for the first time. Her pink cheeks are coated with a gleam of perspiration, and her brows are lowered in intense need and concentration as I drive her towards her ending.

"Come," I bid her, ready to join her in that moment of bliss that will unite us.

She calls for me, saying my name one last time, and then every muscle in her body tenses and I feel her clamp down around my cock. A second later, she is unbound in ecstasy and finds ultimate relief. She throws her head back and cries out in joy.

God, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. Her pussy rolls over every inch, milking me, pulling me deeper inside. Her release triggers mine.

My body jerks forward, sinking as far as it can into her, and as I cradle her into my chest, I'm lost. That familiar electrical jolt signaling successful fulfillment of my desire slams into me, and draws from my balls every drop of semen I have left to give. It pumps out of me in synchronicity with the beat of my heart. I roar my completion into the curve of her shoulder, holding on until my lust is, at last, sated and my knees give out.

In the exhausted aftermath, we hold to each other, gasping for our next breaths and a return of control. When that's achieved, I pull out of her, my tired cock dripping with our combined essences, and roll us onto our sides.

We lay there in silence for a while, and to my surprise, I find that the afterglow really _is_ golden.

___**XXDMHGXX**_

He isn't saying anything.

Why isn't he saying anything?

Was it good for him? I'm pretty sure it was by his reaction. He shouted loud enough to bring the roof down.

It was magnificent for me. I've never climaxed so hard. I'm still seeing the spotty outline of exploding stars when I blink, and it's been at least ten minutes!

Maybe I should say something first.

But what? It's not like I could come right out and confess my deepest feelings for him. What if he didn't return them? I'd feel the fool, and it would ruin this beautiful thing we'd just done together.

No, it's best that I don't say anything. I'll just get up, get dressed, and go… where? My bedroom is next door. That would feel odd to just sit in there, knowing that one door away I'd just had the experience of my life… and that the man I had it with was still in there, able to sniff my lingering scent on his coverlet.

Awkward.

Alright, maybe I will just sit up now…

As I go to do so, Malfoy's arms tighten about me, pulling me back down. "No, no," his drowsy voice slurs. "Want you here, sweetness. Sleep with me."

I pause. "You're sure?" I ask, glancing up into his face. It's a stupid question, but I need to say _something_.

One of his lids peeks open and he looks at me with a lazy dragon-like stare. "Granger, we just gave each other a good seeing-to. I'm quite sure sleep comes next if we want a round two later."

I gape at him. "Round two?"

"And three, and four," he confirms with a slow, sly grin, "_Ad infinitum_. I told you, you're mine now. No going back. Now close your eyes and get some sleep." He stifles a yawn behind closed lips. "I expect you to perform well later."

I playfully smack him on the shoulder, and feel a great relief overtake me. Apparently, I'd been right about his feelings for me. Thank the Founders!

Settling down against his chest, I suppress a yawn against his cooling flesh. "Just so we're clear, Malfoy," I state in a sleepy tone, "I 'performed' for you first – and on my knees, no less. It's your turn next time. I expect equal treatment under the law."

He reaches around us, and pulls the blanket over our bodies to ward off the chill. Then, he presses a kiss to my forehead. "A Malfoy never gets on his knees, Granger," he murmurs, his warm breath tickling my cheek, "but I suppose for you, I'll make an exception."

I grin. It seems ours is to be a relationship of equals after all. Oh, goodie!

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
